


The Steps You Take

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: Just a short Drabble from Daisy when she’s running towards Talbot in the Season 5 finale just because I was super inspired by that moment.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	The Steps You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Zippie, the gay queen who showed me this site and just about everything else.

**Daisy’s POV**

He didn’t take it. After everything they’d been through, after making out with May and going to the future and practically raising her, he didn’t take it. 

But Daisy didn’t have time to think through that, so she ran. She knew she probably looked really badass. May would have been proud, had she seen her, but Daisy was alone in this. Charging into battle, the sirens and screaming around her. She could hear the wind in her ears, the voices naming her:

_Quake_

_The girl from LA_

_That undercover kid?_

_The girl with superpowers_

_The agent of SHIELD_

_SHIELD_

Wasn’t that where it had all started? With the agents of SHIELD. Coulson, who she hadn’t known would become her father, May, who she hadn’t known would become her mother, Ward, who she hadn’t known was a lying son of a bitch, Fitz, who she hadn’t known would fall in love with Simmons, who she hadn’t known would be her best friend. 

Because she hadn’t known so much. 

So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, for Coulson and May and Fitz and Simmons and Trip and Bobbi and Hunter and even Cal and Jiaying and Mack and Yo Yo and everyone who had been hurt and everyone who would be hurt in the future, the future she could stop, and it all circled back to Talbot. The loop. The loop she could shatter into a million shards of glass that would cut and sting sometimes but at least they wouldn’t see the reflection of a world, broken in pieces, by her.

By Daisy Johnson, agent of SHIELD. 

And she wasn’t going to get there fast enough, so she leaped off the ground and pushed forward, with everything she had. Like May taught her to, like Coulson taught her to. And there was Talbot, insane, deranged, fighting an enemy that wasn’t there. 

_Look for the good._

_I believe in you._

_The steps you take don’t have to be big. They just have to be in the right direction._

The steps she took. 

Daisy slammed into Talbot, and this time, something would be different. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter nonsense but you know what, I felt like posting it anyway. Leave comments/kudos below, go hug your parents because they deserve it, and kick some ass today.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
